Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave)
|-|Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a hedgehog gifted with the power of super-sonic speed, and the ability to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Considered by many to be the hero of the world, he has opposed the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire since his early childhood. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon, and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations. Sonic is clever which allows him to have ways to foil villains plans. The primary field agent of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, he is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 2-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Teleportation and Time Manipulation (Through Chaos Emeralds). Built in Arsenal of weapons, Can Copy Opponents abilities if he makes direct contact with them (As Sonic Man). Can stretch his limbs to incredible distances and for extended melee (As Werehog Sonic), Resistance to Time Manipulation | Same as before, but stronger, Acausality (Type 1), True Flight, Intangibility, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Destroyed two abstract forms, Chaos Force and Illumina. Tried to bring back the Pre-Genesis Wave Reality with all the concepts that were changed by the Genesis Wave, but was interrupted by Dr. Eggman), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (By erasing spiritual planes like Next Evolution and Post-Life), Existence Erasure, Resistance to Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought Archie Chaos 0, who controlled the world's oceans and Archie Ifrit, who was stated and proved to be able of destroying entire planets like his game counterpart) | Multiverse level+ (Was going to use Chaos Control to bring back the Pre-Genesis Wave Reality in the World's Collide Arc but was interrupted by Eggman, causing the Reality to collapse. Destroyed Sigma-3, which was approaching his God Form) Speed: FTL (The events of the Post-Genesis Wave timeline mainly follows with some differences the game continuity from the start, which includes Sonic speed. Definitely one of the faster characters in the verse, has outstripped foes like Quickman with his incredible speed, is consistently called the "fastest thing alive" by the creators) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Moon Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Moon level (Took attacks from those comparable to him) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high (Can take a great deal of punishment without rest, never shown winded while running at incredible speeds). Limitless as Sonic Man and Super Sonic. Range: Standard melee range normally. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities. | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above Average intellect and very experienced combatant (Fights Eggman's robots on a regular basis) Weaknesses: Aquaphobia (He fears being submerged in deep water even with a breathing apparatus) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Sonic: *'Chaos Control:' With a chaos emerald in hand, Sonic is able to warp Time and Teleport. *'Spin Dash:' Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at very high speeds. Sonic Man: *'Spin Dasher:' A weapon that comes from his main cannon where he shoots out a smaller spin dash looking energy ball, also this attack can engulf an entire enemy and cause damage to him *'Energy Shield:' A shield of energy that can protect him from most attacks. *'Spin Slash:' Sonic Man's own version of the spin dash but comes with spikes. *'Thunder Dasher:' A shot of electricity out of his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash. *'Fire Dasher:' A Fireball shot from his cannon in a form of a Spin Dash. *'Ring Launcher:' An attack where Sonic Man shoots rings out of his cannon to capture his enemies to the point they can't move. *'Homing Shot:' An attack where Sonic shoots out multiple Spin Dashers and at least one of them can hit multiple targets at a time. *'Spring Shield:' A shield that can knock his enemies back if they get to close. Super Sonic: *'Chaos Control:' An ability which enables Sonic to control Space and Time as he pleases also it allows Sonic recreate and restore universes as well as reality warping. Key: Sonic (Base, Sonic Man and Werehog) | Super Sonic Note: Sonic Man is only exclusive to Worlds Unite as the crossover was retconned to the point where it never happened and as such never existed. Gallery File:RCO028.jpg File:Archie Sonic-Man.png|Sonic Man. File:Archie Werehog Sonic.png|Werehog Sonic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Time Users Category:Archie Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2